Determining and documenting the extent of damage to a structure can be risky for the person determining the damage. For example, in a situation where a structure has experienced roof damage, someone typically climbs onto the roof to evaluate the damage. Once on the roof, he or she may sketch the damaged area of the roof in order to document the damage. In the alternative, he or she might take a digital picture of the damaged area. Afterwards, the picture might be analyzed by someone to estimate the extent of damage to the structure. In either scenario, the person has exposed himself or herself to a risk of falling. Depending on various factors (e.g., size of the building, location, and weather conditions) the process may take a long time to complete. In the event that a geographical area is affected by a natural disaster, the extensive repair work required may be greatly delayed due to the time spent assessing the damage to each of a relatively large number of buildings.